


You're a Witch!

by MinRinnie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat - Freeform, I should be sleeping, Other, Story, Villainous - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, bon's works, but naw, damn i'm good at making tags, demencia - Freeform, flug - Freeform, hidden identity, i should be studying, lol, popped up in my head, reader witch, secrets only demencia knows, then boom, this is so random, villanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRinnie/pseuds/MinRinnie
Summary: You're a witch and you don't want anyone to know.It's been working for 10 years, but then Demencia learns something about you. Mainly, who and what you really are.





	You're a Witch!

"I swear, I don't know what happened, boss! I wasn't at the scene of the arson!"

You said defensively, trying to maintain your innocent set up. You've been holding back your true self for a decade, since that day you joined Black Hat  
Inc. You cooked their meals, cleaned their rooms and bought whatever they needed. They even let you clean up a hero's corpse that lay around after Flug and Black Hat are done with it. But you being you, you salvaged whatever you could get from the corpse without anyone knowing. It was hard, you almost slipped up, but you covered up quick.

Earlier today, you caught a hero sneaking into the manor, ruining all of the security cameras, and readying a weapon to kill your boss. You can't have that, since he gives you shelter and food, so you whipped up a glass bottle from the girdle under your white summer dress and threw it over him. The glass shattered, and the contact of your potion on him gave him immediate death.

Inside was a kind of poison that kills you when you touch it. A mixture you made yourself. After you made sure that he wasn't breathing anymore, you smashed another potion at his feet, which let him catch fire, but it didn't spread. The light of the flames warmed you, making a sadistic smile creep up in your face. This was fun, and you missed these kinds of moments.

Sadly, it was interrupted again. Footsteps approached your spot, and the corpse was burnt to a crisp now, and lying on the floor in a fetal position. You snapped your fingers, calling your broom and let it whisk you up to the second floor, escaping suspicions.

Later your boss called all of you over in the hallway and questioned each of you. You answered and he let all of you go, but you dragged the corpse to the garbage chute in Flug's Lab. You opened the medium sized opening and threw it in, letting it slide down to the heap of trash in the other end.

"You know, Candy...I'm having suspicions about you right now" Flug suddenly spoke up while tightening the screw on his machine. You perked up on his statement. You turned your head and stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He didn't make any eye contact with you as he turned the screw."Oh?" you said, giving up on him saying something more, " and what kind of suspicions do you have about me Fluggy Wuggy?"

You used your sweet voice, hoping he'd drop the subject and not to force you to use a hex. Yet, he pushed on.

"I think you are behind the death of RSY XNC." he bluntly said, still not wanting to look at you.

Wait,what? How could he have known? Has he been watching you this whole time? Has he been observing you for the whole ten years and 2 months you've been here?

Shaking off any obvious facial reactions, you asked him why he had such thoughts on his brilliant mind.

"Well, no one else could have done it. It can't be me, I'm here all day unless called to be outside by boss. Demencia can kill, yes, but she can never burn someone alive. 5.0.5. couldn't have possibly done it. He's too innocent and can't handle blood that easily. Boss has a different method of killing and he likes to mangle the corpses after. I haven't re-installed the bots yet, so all that's left is you"

It can't be. Flug has been way too observant of everyone and everything. But you were still kind of thankful that that hero ruined video footage of you killing the man so he can't confirm it. Nonetheless, you had to erase his thoughts of you being able to eliminate someone or else all of your hard work will be destroyed.

You giggled, walking behind him and putting your arms around him, resting your chin on his shoulder.

"Oh Flug...how long has it been since you slept? You've been having weird thoughts on your mind lately." you said, swaying with him from left to right. You were hypnotizing him, and lulling him to sleep." Have you even eaten lunch yet? Oh you poor thing...you must be so tired."

"Candy...s-stop" he yawned while protesting. But he couldn't do much. He felt like he was being embraced by a million pillows, and fluffy blankets are wrapping around him.

"C'mon...you must be so sleepy." you continued, your voice turned soft and mellow, worsening Flug's sleep-deprivation.

After a few more swaying, hugging and talking, he finally fell asleep and you went to work. You raced to your room, which is actually located at the basement, and took a potion which erases a recent thought permanently. You ran upstairs again towards Flug's lab and locked the door.

Pulling up his bag up until his nose, you opened his mouth a little and poured the potion, letting him swallow it in his sleep thereafter.

You hummed happily and broke the glass, the shards evaporating after a few seconds. No traces left. Now what was the errand you were supposed to do again?

* * *

 

"CANDY! WE HAVE ANOTHER CORPSE! GET RID OF IT NOW! IT'S IN THE LAB!"

Black Hat's voice rang through out the manor, making everything in it shake. You simply blinked and went to where you were supposed to pick it up.  
Another toy for you then.

As you hurled the hero over your shoulder, you told Black Hat, "Boss, I'll be busy for a few hours. Yell really really loud if you need me. I'll be in the basement." and with that you hurriedly ran to your room.

Slamming the door shut with your hip, you locked it with your free hand and after you made sure that no one can get inside, you started to work.

You strapped the corpse on a metal table, making it stand upright. You pulled out all of your books and potions and wands and bottles of all sorts out of their hiding places. With a snap of your fingers, you changed from your summer dress and doll shoes to your regular little black dress, fishnet stockings and black platform heels and pointy witch hat. Your hair and eyes changed to (e/c) and (h/c).

You then started to sing a little song as your lethal materials went to work, snipping a few things from the corpse here and there.

" _I'm known as the sweet kid, the one who helps you out,_

_the perfect little lady, who doesn't scream and shout_

_But there's something about me you all don't know about_

_I'd rather stab you on the eye than let you figure it out._

_I'm a pesky little sneak, I'm the annoying little pest,_

_I'm smarter than the rest, I'm the one you'll all detest_

_but in witchcraft?_ "

You took your jet black cloak made from a Dragon Knight's scales and skin from the hangers and spun around in it, cackling.

" ** _I'm the best!_** "

Right now, the cauldron was broiling hot, just like you wanted.The heat radiating from it gave you excitement. You took your ritual knife and sharpened it even more.

" _Now I'll cut off your head,_

_It won't hurt..Because you're dead!_

_And later, your skull I will keep for myself,_

_simply kuz it looks good on my shelves_."

In one swift motion, you chopped off the hero's head. You were kind of disappointed that Flug drained up almost all of the blood, but this didn't keep you from ejoying the moment.

You took a bottle of strong acid and placed it on the table. Your pliers flew from the other side of the room to your hands, another sadistic smile creeping up your face

" _The say the eyes are the door to the soul,_

_but what's the use of one when tearing you apart is my goal?_

_so your blue orbs I will take and keep,_

_along with your powers I will reap_ "

you plucked out his eyes and poured a potion over it, the liquid freezing instantly and forming chrysalis around the eyeballs, making it look like a circular gem.

You giggled at how pretty it looked and beckoned your collection of "Jewelry". The chest opened and you gently placed it inside, reminding yourself to sell it to a tailor.

You then continued the song while humming, the pace of your work was going to be fast today, so you had to hype up yourself. You then drank a potion that  gave you more energy and speed.

You quickly cut off the fingers of the hero, dipping it in a yellowish suspension and leaving it there." Butterfingers" you told yourself, smiling. Next, you shaved off his hair, and sprinkled crushed pixie wings over it, making it stiff, then after storing it within a jar. Then you re-opened his torso, and took out his heart, immediately noticing that Flug took his lungs. You whispered a spell, turning the heart into paper. Sure, you knew how to reverse the spell, but that was just for storage purposes.

You snapped your fingers, and a jar labeled "hearts" came to you and you dropped the now paper heart in it with the others that you've collected.

"Okay, with that set aside, I'm going to finish my potion" you said out loud, and waved your hands, sending the jars and bottles to their places in the cupboard, replacing them with the needed ingredients.

"Kitty whiskers and

Toad blisters,

a leaf from a grapevine

and what else do I need to make this spell go fine?"

You chanted, then tapped your finger agianst your chin. Summoning your spell book, you flipped the pages and searched for the potion/spell you were currently working on.

"Ahh yes...the skin of a divine" you grinned, thoughts swimming in your head.

Heroes are considered gods in the city, since they're blessed with powers that cannot be simply achieved by others.

The ritual knife you dropped earlier zipped from the table and to your hand.

Stabbing the deceased hero's leg, you made a long cut from his shin to his sternum. You then flayed his skin, little by little and sometimes ripping out big portions.

In the process of removing his skin and throwing it into the cauldron, you've been giggling and laughing, humming a happy tune. You really loved doing these kinds of things, and you loved being a witch. You could whip up some rad potions, spells, and the greatest perk of them all..

Flying with your favoured broom.

You finally finished your potion, while saving what's left of his skin, and poured it into bottles.

Finishing up and wiping your hands on your dress, you turned and saw Demencia staring at you, one hand on the door frame and the other on her side. Your pupils dilated and your eyebrows narrowed. She wasn't supposed to be down here! And haven't you locked the door?

“Y-you’re a witch!” she declared out to no one.

She then backed up, and tried to run upstairs. You then stuck out your hand and made a grabbing gesture, making Demencia's body freeze up in mid-air. With your other hand, you fixed your room. You put away your things, hid your spell books, bottles, potions and your cauldron.

Your room was back to normal. Pink and glittery, with pastel accents everywhere, riddled with pillows, stuffed toys and fluffy blankets. You snapped your fingers again, your witch outfit morphed back into your white stockings, white bow, white dress and white doll shoes. Even your hair drained into a blonde color and your eyes dropped into a cool blue.

You retreated your hand that you used to suspend Demencia from running and sat her down on one of your pink chairs, your pink jumping rope quickly binding her.

“How much did you see?” You asked, readying a spell in your head.

Demencia eyed you anxiously, and answered that she saw you taking the hero’s fingers and all the rest that followed.

You growled, your grip on the chair’s backrest tightening and your knuckles turned white.

“I don’t want anyone, _especially_ Black Hat to know about this. Or else, you will lose your voice _and_  your head. Got it?” you said, using a death glare at the other female. She nodded continuously, scared for herself.

“Who..who are you?” She asked, wanting to know more.

“I’m not Candy. What kind of stupid parent names their witch kid Candy? It’s (y/n). But you will _never_ call me by my real name or you will die on the spot.” you threatened again, knowing that it had worked the previous time.

“Alright. Jeez, I won’t say anything” she said, shaking.

You grinned, snapping your fingers. the scene around the both of you changing into the dark setting you all grew to like. 

“Good girl. Tea?” you asked, taking the cup from a tray on the coffee table.

She replied with a head shake, rubbing her arms, the jumping rope that bound her earlier chafed her skin a bit, and it turned up as a mild rash.

“Suit yourself” you mumbled sipping on the earl grey that was already prepared by Flug.

“CANDY! MAKE ME LUNCH, I’M STARVING! DEMENCIA! HELP HER!” Black Hat yelled from the kitchen. His voice was so loud the furniture shook.

You turned to look at Demencia with a smug smile, setting the cup of tea back to it’s tray. Your slender fingers slowly letting go of the porcelain object.

Standing up and putting a finger to your lips, you winked at Demencia.

“No telling or else” 

You then turned your body towards the door, placing your hands over the other on your skirt.

“Coming, Black Hat sir!” you called out in your sweetest voice, then ran gingerly towards where he was, leaving a trembling Demencia by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
